planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Araneus
, , , , , , , , | abbreviation = Arn | genitive = Arani | pronounce = Ā•rān•ē•yis | symbolism = The | dino = Uhudoij | dinoabbrev = Uhd | dinogen = Uhuda | dinopronounce = Ū•hū•dōi | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = NQ1 | bordering = Avis Chtapodi Felis Malus Selachimorphus Testudo | area = 4339.308 sq. deg. (4th) | proportion = 105.188‰ | average = 482.145 sq. deg. (6th) | namedstars = 61 | mainstars = 11 | nakedeyestars = 504 | bfstars = 546 | ehstars = 46 | brightstars = 32 | brighteststar = (−1.46 ) | nearbystars = 30 | neareststar = (2.64 , 8.60 ) | messierobjects = 12 | fullrange = 56°N–33°S | partialrange = 90°N–56°N, 33°S–90°S | date = December 6 | solarzodiac = 4/19–7/20 | tropicalzodiac = 3/21–6/23 | siderealzodiac = 4/15–7/15 }} Araneus (Latin for ) is a caelregio with midpoint located in first of the . The and cross this caelregio. Araneus is composed of nine s (the list is at the top of the infobox to the right), including , which is one of the most prominent constellations. Araneus covers about 105‰ of the sky with an area of 4339 square degrees. In addition to the constellation Orion, Araneus also contains the sky's brightest star as well as numerous other bright stars, competing with Simianus for the brightest caelregio. Six of the bright stars make up the , which is the most complex and recognizable seasonal . This caelregio contains numerous examples of deep sky objects including the most famous nebulae: the and . Combining all of these features would make Araneus the most famous caelregio. Notable stars Bright stars Araneus contains the sky's brightest star Sirius with an of −1.46, which is an star located in the constellation , which is also the Araneus' nearest star at a of 8.60 s. Sirius is one of the stars that make up the , the other two are Procyon and Betelgeuse, both will mention below, which means that all the stars that make up the Winter Triangle are located in this caelregio. There is also the Winter Hexagon with the component stars Sirius, Procyon, Pollux/Castor, Capella, Aldebaran, and Rigel, all of these will mention below. Like the Winter Triangle, every component stars that make up the Winter Hexagon are located in Araneus. The other notable bright stars in Araneus are * –– a 0.08m located in ; * –– a 0.12m located in Orion; * –– a 0.38m located in ; * –– a 0.58m supergiant located in Orion. Betelgeuse is the first star other than our Sun to have its measured in 1920, the estimate ranges from 43 to 58 s; * –– a 0.85m giant located in . Aldebaran is one of the four brightest stars near the , the others are in Noctua, in Felis, and in Simianus; * –– a 1.15m K-type giant located in ; * –– a 1.59m A-type main sequence located in Gemini; and * –– a 1.64m B-type giant located in Orion. Nearby stars The only notable nearby star in Araneus other than Sirius is , which was the first star known to be orbited by a . Gliese 229 is a 18.77 light-years away. Variable stars In Taurus, the can be found located in the Hind's Variable Nebula to be mentioned below. T Tauri varies unpredictably in from 9.3 to 14. Like all T Tauri stars, T Tauri is very young, at only a million years old. The Sun was probably a T Tauri star within a few million years of Sun's birth. Another notable T Tauri star is , located in . The magnitude varies between 10 and 12. This "star" is not more than a very bright concentration of gases within the Hubble's Variable Nebula to be mentioned below. Some star atlases and sky catalogue do not list R Mon as a star, but a nebula. In , the can be found. This type is the high temperature version of . This star varies by about 0.1 magnitude at around one day and has a strong and an uneven surface distributions of . is an system located in Auriga. Every 27 years, the magnitude drops from 2.92 to 3.83 which lasts 640–730 days. in Gemini contains an eclipsing binary between a and a K-type star. in Canis Major is 1800–2100 times the diameter of the Sun, making it the biggest star known. This red star is also a with a period around 2000 days or between five to six years. Betelgeuse is a varying between magnitudes 0.2 and 1.2 as the star pulsates. Betelgeuse has the greatest magnitude variation of any first magnitude stars. in Orion is a with extreme changes in brightness and spectral type. Multiple stars Sirius contains the stellar companion Sirius B, which was the first discovered in 1915. The two white stars orbit around the at a distance of 20 (about the Sun– distance) and takes 49.9 years to revolve. To resolve two individual stars of Sirius, at least a 12-inch would be needed as the is between 3" to 11". In Gemini, the sextuple Castor can be found. It contains two and two . This system contains three A-type stars and three M-type stars. In Auriga, the brightest star Capella is a composing of four stars with two s –– two yellow giants and two red dwarfs. In Canis Minor, Procyon is a composed of F-type main sequence star and a . Since the angular separation is only 1.232", a large telescope would be needed to resolve two stars of Procyon. In Aries, is a composing of a binary pair and a binary orbiter. The binary period is greater than 5000 years and both A-type main sequence stars are separated by 7.7 s, which is separable in small telescopes. The third member is 221 arcseconds distant, 29 times further separated from the pair than the members of the pair, which can be separated using just the . discovered one of the first double-star systems in 1664. Planetary systems As of April 6, 2011, there are 46 known s in Araneus. One notable example is Pollux (P15 Arn), which contains a (named Remus, P181) on a 590-day orbit. A more notable example is (P30 Arn) in Monoceros, which contains two confirmed super-Earths (respectively , (P311) and (P338)) and one unconfirmed midplanet ( , P434). All three would orbit within 0.1 AU. Icarus was found by , while Daedalus and Tutelina were found by from . Both Icarus and Daedalus are so-called lava planets while Tutelina is blue and cloudless. A strange example is (P23 Arn), located in Auriga, which has a dying planet (P262) because the star is devouring the planet. Vulcan orbits at a distance of only 1/44 the Earth–Sun distance and takes 1.09 days or over 26 hours to orbit. Vulcan has mass 1.39 and radius 1.83 , yielding a mean density 1/4 that of water or 1/21 that of . Scientists expect that Vulcan will be devoured in 10 million years. Another notable is Ino (P374), which orbits the star (P36 Arn, component of the 30 Arietis system in the Aries constellation) at an of 0.98 AU and 29% eccentric. This planet has mass 12.95 MJ and 10% larger than Jupiter in diameter, corresponding to a mean density 13.2 g/cm3, 10 times denser than . (P1 Arn) in Taurus has three s with changing dynamics caused by gravity between the planets. Notable deep sky objects Araneus contains the famous s ( 45), which contains seven bright blue stars, called the "Seven Sisters," and (Mel 25), both located in Taurus. Located in Monoceros, we find the ( 2264). Also located in Taurus, the (M1) is a of a after the progenitor star exploded in 1054, which was observed by Chinese astronomers. In Monoceros, we find the (NGC 2264), which is an within the Christmas Tree Cluster. This nebula is and . In Gemini, we find the typical . In Auriga, we find the open cluster along with two other open clusters: and . In Canis Major, we find the open cluster which contains several s. The famous (M42) is a located in Orion. This constellation also contains the ( 33), which is a famous where stars are forming, and (NGC 2024), which is an . The (NGC 2346) is a located near the equator in Monoceros. In Gemini, the (NGC 2392), also known as the Clownface Nebula, can be found using a small , which is a . In Canis Major, the (NGC 2359), which is an , can be seen. The (NGC 2237), which is one of the most massive at around 10,000 es, can be found in Monoceros using the . The planetary nebula ( 44179) can be found in Monoceros. Also in this constellation, there is the (IC 2177), which is an emission nebula. Another emission nebula ( 2-276) and are found in Orion. Located in Taurus, the (NGC 1555) is a illuminated by the prototype variable star T Tauri. Another notable variable nebula, located in Monoceros, is the (NGC 2261) illuminated by the variable star R Monocerotis. In Canis Major, we observe that two are currently in the first stage of . In about a billion years, the two spiral galaxies will become one . Gallery Notable meteor showers Every year on December 13–14, the (also called December Aranids) peak, caused by the . This is intensifying every year and recently seen 120–160 meteors per hour. Every year on October 20–24, the (also called October Aranids) peak, caused by the famous . It can often produce 20–70 meteors per hour. Every year on June 7, the (also called June Aranids) peak, caused by the asteroid . It can produce 54 meteors per hour. Every year on November 3, the (also called November Aranids) peak, caused by the . It can produce about 7 meteors per hour. Because of the appearance of Taurids from late October till early November, they are also called Halloween . Visibility In the northern hemisphere, Araneus can be visible during the fall and winter months. A significant portion of this caelregio can be observed from around the world because Araneus is an equatorial caelregio, but a larger portion is more prominent in the northern hemisphere because the area of Araneus north of the equator is greater than the area south of the equator. The most prominent constellation in this caelregio is Orion, which contains the Orion's belt of three stars and the sword. Araneus is one of the brightest and most recognizable caelregios with all but one constellation containing at least two bright stars (m<3.00). Zodiac In 2011, the appears to cross Araneus from April 19 till July 20: it crosses the constellations Aries (April 19 till May 13), Taurus (May 14 till June 19), and then Gemini (June 20 till July 20). This al caelregio is located between Chtapodi to the west and Felis to the east. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios